


Identity

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: COVERS, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Identity

Clint is fairly good at undercover jobs.  
He is no Black Widow,  
But he is competent.  
One of his identities is Aaron Cross.  
This identity was created when Fury,  
Sent him to shut down an unsanctioned Government project.  
While Clint succeeded,  
It almost cost him his memories.  
He also regretted leading on the beautiful scientist he had met.  
Marta Shearing was a good woman.  
And Clint broke her hen he left her.  
She had loved him to the fullest.  
He hopes she forgives him in time.  
But this assignment lead Clint to take,  
Less undercover ops.  
He almost did die.


End file.
